¡A llorar que se perdió el chupete!
by Let's go Justaway
Summary: Quien diría que Gintoki encontraría su, tan buscada, máquina del tiempo…pero espera, ¿por qué él fue el único que cambió?...
1. Lección 1

**LadyOper:** ¡Holaaa! Espero que estén pasando una buena semana, llena de pruebas y trabajo igual que yo…. Nah, no soy tan mala xD

Este fic lo comencé a escribir hace unos años, aunque nunca llegué a concluirlo. Espero poder hacerlo ahora que salió a la luz. Además, cuento con la ayuda de todo el staff, lo que agiliza enormemente el proceso jejeje.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

 **Gintama y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero sí al gran e increíble humano, Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

 **Lección 1**

" **Los primeros vellos de una permanente natural"**

"Quien ríe último ríe mejor", dice el refrán popular. Alabado sea quien lo planteó en primer lugar. Alabado… y ¡lavado cien veces en un lavarropas lleno de objetos afilados y cortantes! ¡Se supone que los dichos se puedan aplicar a cualquier situación! ¿¡Entonces, por qué no funciona _este_ con el Pachinko!?

No, no, no, no. No nos desesperemos, respiremos profundo y pensemos que la brisa fría que recorre nuestro cuerpo no es debido a la falta de ropa ¡No!...

Que de qué hablo. Mira hacia el cielo, ¿ves esa nube? ¿ves el castillo sobre la nube? ¿ves a Sheeta(1) volando con un _yukata_ y una espada de madera en la mano?... ¡Definitivamente Sheeta se la llevó! ¡Yo no aposté mis ropas y las perdí en el Pachinko, bastardos!

—Mamá, ¿por qué ese hombre está sin ropas ?

—Shhh. No lo mires, hijo, podría ser un violador.

No, mamá, yo no soy un violador. Los violadores son hombres que intentan recuperar su orgullo manoseando jovencitas. Yo aún mantengo mi orgullo, ¡acaso no ves mi calzoncillo de fresitas!...

Ahh, es inútil…el mundo me da vueltas. Tal vez deba a acostumbrarme e ir a la deriva. ¿Quién dice que es difícil? Después de todo siempre me las arreglo para llegar a casa en una pieza. Solo tengo que detenerme en medio del camino y vaciar la "mochila" de Doraemon en una esquina.

Mira, ese baño público parece un buen lugar. Nada más tengo que abrir la puerta y ya podré… ¿eh? ¿dónde está el inodoro? ¡Señor director, se supone que los baños públicos tengan inodoros!

¿Y por qué hay tantos botones? ¿Es un baño para _amantos_? ¿Acaso ellos excretan algo más asqueroso que el "uno" y el "dos"?

…Ah, qué más da. Lo haré en esta misma esquina, la vejiga de Doraemon está a punto de explotar.

*sonido de agua cayendo…*

Fiuuu… Ahora sí puedo llegar a casa. ¡Esperen por mí, Kagura, Sadaharu! ¡Gin-chan está a punto de… ¿? ¿Ese botón grande y rojo debajo de mi pie, siempre estuvo ahí?

… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué se cierra la puerta? ¿De dónde sale ese humo tan espeso? ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué hay una lucecita roja que parpadea?...

¡Déjeme salir, señor director, a Gin-chan le está dando claustrofobia! ¡Pagaré las deudas, pagaré las deud…!

*************¡Pafffffff!*************

.

.

.

 _Wuaaaa wuaaaaa_

Wuahhh, que susto, por poco hago el "dos" en _mis_ pantalones.

Espera… Se siente húmedo…

¡Ya hice el "dos" en los pantalones!

No, Gin-chan, todavía eres muy joven como para estar haciendo eso… un momento, estos no son mis pantalones. Esto es… ¡Un pañal! ¿¡dónde están mis pantalones!? ¡Gin-chan no usa pañal, señor director!

 _Wuaaaa wuaaaaa_

¿Un niño? ¿De dónde demonios salió un niño a esta hora? La programación de los mocosos se acabó hace 3 horas.

… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Estas no son mis manos, desde cuándo las manos de Gin-chan son tan pequeñas.

Espera.

Espera un momento ¿por qué mi cuerpo es tan pequeño?...

 _Wuaaaa wuaaaaa_

No puede ser.

Debajo de este pañal…

¡Soy un bebé!

No, no, no, no. Relájate, Gin-chan, respira profundo. Que se haya encogido al tamaño de un chícharo no significa que se vaya a quedar así para siempre. ¡Contrólate! Dentro de veinte años volverá a ser lo que era.

Pero más importante…

¿¡Por qué demonios tengo pelos rizados allá abajo?!

.

.

.

¡Haga algo, señor directoooooorrrr!...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1):** Personaje principal de Laputa

 **N/A(s):** ¡Gracias por leer!

 **LadyOper:** Lo siento mucho, no lo pude evitar, pero la situación de Gintoki y su _primera_ permanente es ¡CANON!... ¿no me creen?, busquen el Omake del cap. 36 del Manga y me darán la razón xD

 **Ayumi-chan:** Me reí mucho cuando LadyOper me contó sobre la _permanente_ de Gintoki, por primera vez. Jamás hubiera pensado que el trauma de él también involucraba a los pelos de "allá abajo" LOL. Así que a LadyOper se le ocurrió esta historia y vamos a ver cómo sale… nos estamos exprimiendo los sesos.

 **Megami-chan:** zzzzzz… estas perras no me dejan en paz… ¡yo solo quiero ver Yaoi!

 **LadyOper:** Díganme si les gustó, aunque no ha pasado mucho a excepción del gran descubrimiento que involucra a Gin-chan y sus pel… saben de qué hablo xD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap! *w*)/


	2. Lección 2

**LadyOper:** Pues a partir de este capítulo vuelvo a la forma original en que suelo escribir –lo cual prefiero, jeje–. El anterior fue, más bien, un "Gintoki POV" en forma de prólogo.

En el texto hago uso de palabras japonesas por doquier. Todas están _cursivas_ y confío en que estén muy familiarizados con ellas. De todas formas, dejo un pequeño glosario por aquí:

 _Yakuza_ : Mafiosos

 _Megane_ : Espejuelos

 _Kintama_ : Testículos (… esto es vergonzoso… LOL)

Y se acabó, ¡Espero que les guste este cap.!

* * *

 **Lección 2**

" **¿A dónde se fue la permanente natural?"**

En las profundidades de la ciudad, un bebé calvo lloraba. Las paredes de la máquina del tiempo rechinaban por los fuertes alaridos del niño, convirtiendo el simple hecho en una típica escena de terror. Y es que fue tanto el miedo que, en pocas horas, la población del lugar ya había tomado medidas desesperadas. Todo para que el fantasma de aquella nave los dejara en paz.

—Kagura-chan, ¿no crees que deberíamos primero inspeccionar el lugar? Todo se ve muy tenebroso —dijo por tercera vez el de las gafas. Miraba hacia todos lados como si presintiera que un ser malvado estuviese a punto de mostrarse.

Pero es que tenía razones para estar asustado. El lugar se ubicaba en uno de los "barrios bajos" de Kabuki-cho el cual, desde hace años, era territorio de los _yakuza._ Esa mañana había quedado muy impresionado cuando más de diez hombres, llenos de cicatrices y fumando tabaco, habían interrumpido en la Yorozuya. Él estaba limpiando –como de costumbre– esperando el regreso de su jefe, del cual sospechaba que había dormido en el Pachinko.

Uno de los hombres, el que más anillos dorados tenía en la mano, había destruido la puerta permitiendo la entrada del ser más grande y amenazante que él hubiera visto en su vida. Llevaba la típica expresión de "no me toques las _kintam*s_ " en toda su cara, y un tatuaje tan grande que ocultaba la mayoría de su piel.

Pero lo que en realidad impresionó a Shimpachi fue cuando aquel hombre, –con sus dos metros de altura y todo– se había derrumbado sobre el suelo poniéndose de rodillas mientras rogaba por ayuda.

"Yorozuya, tienen que ayudarnos. ¡Tenemos un fantasma rondando el cuartel!" había dicho con la cabeza aun baja. Pero claro, solo bastó con que el jefe _yakuza_ dijera la suma considerable que pagaría, para que los "trabajadores por cuenta propia" se pusieran en marcha, incluso sin su jefe. Aunque en realidad, Shimpachi solo había ido tras Kagura que había salido disparada de la casa luego de babear por el dinero.

—Cállate Pat-suan, o vas a espantar al fantasma. —susurró la pelirroja interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. —Para que asuste a un _yakuza_ debe ser uno muy tenebroso. Dicen que si lo miras de frente puede devorarte los ojos antes de un pestañazo.

—¡No estás ayudando! ¿¡Y de dónde sacaste eso!? —respondió alterado.

—Me lo dijo Robin-chan —dijo Kagura, como si fuese obvio, mientras se ajustaba las gafas oscuras en combinación con su cosplay de "cazafantasmas".

—¿Quién demonios es Robin-chan?

—El que me dio estos —la pelirroja se abrió la chaqueta mostrando una serie de bolsillos repletos de bolsitas blancas —, dice que si los vendo puedo ganar mucho dinero.

—¡Kagura-chan, te están usando para vender drogas! ¡Rápido, desásete de ellas, rápido! —gritó mientras trataba de quitarle la chaqueta.

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió el forcejeo. Mejor dicho, un fuerte _quejido_ que provino de una máquina, similar a las expendedoras, no muy alejada de ellos. Los dos Yorozuya se separaron rápidamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar. Asomándose lentamente miraron hacia dentro del extraño artilugio.

—¡El fantasma es un bebé! —gritó Kagura exponiendo lo que él estaba pensando — ¡Y es calvo! — dijo mientras recogía al niño del suelo —¿Qué hace un niño calvo dentro de una máquina expendedora?

Eso era lo mismo que se preguntaba el de las gafas. Aunque pensándolo bien, aquel aparato no tenía las características de una máquina expendedora común. Más bien, le faltaba lo más importante… las bebidas. En su lugar había cientos de botones, uno de ellos raramente colocado en el suelo con un gran cartel de "No tocar" escrito sobre él.

—No me parece que esta sea una máquina expendedora, —dijo poniendo en palabras su teoría —más bien parece una especie de nave espacial… aunque de cabezas —Shimpachi analizaba el extraño botón rojo con el cartel, cuando escucho el chillido ensordecedor de la Yato.

—¡ _Kyaaa_! ¡El niño se cagó en los pantalones! —gritó la pelirroja alejando al bebé de su regazo —cógelo tú Shimpachi —dijo acercándoselo con expresión de asco.

—¡Por qué tengo que cargarlo yo! ¡¿A dónde fueron tus instintos maternales?! —respondió alterado, alejándose del infante.

—¡Pero es que es súper gigante! ¡Es súper larga! ¡Podrías deletrear la letra "G" con ella! (1)

—¡ _Oeee_! ¡No recicles las frases del Anime cuando te dé la gana!

En medio del alboroto el bebé comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

—Mira lo que hiciste Shimpachi, deberías estar avergonzado ¡Cámbiale el pañal! —dijo la Yato arrojándole al niño cual si fuera una pelota de voleibol.

—¡Tú eres la mujer aquí, cámbiale _tú_ el pañal! —respondió el de las gafas arrojándolo de vuelta.

—¡Eso es racismo! ¡Los hombres deberían valorar más a las mujeres! —dijo la pelirroja lanzando nuevamente al bebé.

—¡Querrás decir "machismo"! ¡Y cómo es que me lo dices a mí! ¡Yo siempre soy el que limpia la _mierda_ de la Yorozuya! —criticó Shimpachi, aunque volviendo a lanzar al niño.

—¡Eso es porque eres un "relleno- _megane_ -bueno-para-nada" que solo pudo alcanzar el número ocho en el ranking de popularidad!

—¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Y tú estabas en el sexto lugar, no hay mucha diferencia!

—¿Eh? ¿Estás diciendo que la "reina de Kabuki-cho" no es popul…

De alguna manera, en el medio de los lanzamientos de un lado hacia otro, habían logrado aflojar el pañal del pobre infante. El cual, se encontraba ahora en el suelo con una gigante "G" _pixelada_ sobre él.

—"Ah… se zafó" —dijeron al unísono los de la Yorozuya.

El regordete niño calvo, comenzó a moverse inquieto en las manos de Kagura que había sido la última en recogerlo.

—Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Shimpachi apuntando a la entrepierna del bebé.

La Yato bajó la vista hacia lo que se le señalaba, solo para volver a lanzar al niño por los aires.

—¡Es el regreso de Silver J. Fox! (2)

.

.

.

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1):** Similar a lo que dijo en el capítulo 187 del Anime, cuando trataba de que dejaran a Sougo a ir al baño… Esta vez, en vez de la letra "S" se deletrea la "G" de Gintoki. LOL

 **(2):** Primer nombre que le puso Kagura al bebé que aparece en Gintama (cap. 51 del Anime) burlándose del cabello ondulado de este, similar al de Gintoki. En este caso, se refiere a los pelos que tiene el niño "allá abajo".

 **LadyOper:** Muchas gracias por leer. Todavía quedan unos cuantos capítulos por venir, espero que puedan esperarlos con paciencia. No prometo nada, pero trataré de subir uno todos los lunes (^^).

¡Si les gustó dejen un review! Que tengan un lindo día, nos leemos pronto *v*)/

 **Pd.** Me interesaría traducir mis historias al inglés, pero no creo ser lo suficientemente buena como para hacerlo. Si alguien está interesado en traducirlo o a ayudarme, por favor que me lo haga saber con un PM. ¡Gracias! :D


	3. Lección 3

**LadyOper:** Aaah, me gustaría dibujar la historia, si solo no fuera TAN complicado… pero creo que sí haré algún dibujillo sobre Gintoki calvo (xD). Ya les aviso cuando lo suba a mi cuenta en Deviantart o a algún otro lado, ahora ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Lección 3**

" **Oye espera…tu permanente natural me parece conocida"**

El reloj del bar de Otose aún no marcaba las diez de la mañana, cuando ya se formaba la algarabía habitual entre los personajes de Gintama.

—Están seguros de que es el mismo bebé de antes —preguntó por segunda vez Katherine, mientras se acercaba al niño que dormía en los brazos de Kagura con un dedo en la nariz.

" _Silencio perras, estoy pescando lo mejor que se puede en esta tabla de planchar. ¡Mi tortícolis!"_ gruñó Gintoki, golpeando repetidas veces contra la columna de concreto a la que estaba recostado.

—Sí, ¡es Ginraku! (1)—respondió la pelirroja sonriendo, mientras miraba al bebé dar suaves golpes contra su pecho. Ese simple gesto le hizo sentirse la "mamá" más feliz del mundo. Nada mejor que brindarle un poco de comodidad a _su_ bebé.

"… _¡Demonios!, merezco mejor trato que esto. Hasta las tetas de Katherine son mejor. Mamaaa, quiero una mamasita. ¡Ketsuno Ana, tráiganme a Ketsuno Ana!"._

—¿Estás segura, no le notas algo diferente? —reformuló la pregunta Otose, también acercándose.

—No, ¡es Ginraku! —repitió la Yato frunciendo el ceño — es instinto maternal.

—¡¿Instinto maternal?! ¡Kagura-chan, no te das cuenta de que este bebé es calvo! —intervino Shimpachi.

Las palabras gritadas del de las gafas, finalmente hicieron que el niño se despertara gimoteando.

" _Maldita sea, ¡tienen a un jodido bebé aquí! ¿No se dan cuenta que los niños necesitan dormir más de 12 horas al día?... Y ¿¡dónde está mi leche!?"_ indicó el de los ojos de pescado muerto, aunque lo único que se oyó fueron unos cuantos quejidos.

—Shimpachi, bastardo, no hagas llorar a Ginraku II —dijo Kagura jugando con el infante, tratando de calmarlo.

—¿Ahora es Ginraku II? ¡Entonces si sabías que no es el mismo!

" _¿¡Quién demonios es Ginraku II!? ¡Dejen de nombrar a Gin-san con nombres tan extraños, eso es abuso infantil! ¿Acaso quieren lastimar mis dulces oídos? ¡Soy un bebé delicad…!"_ —Gintoki gritaba enfurecido para sus adentros, cuando de pronto un objeto capturó su atención. —" _Espera, eso de ahí es…"_

—Oh, mira. Parece que el niño-inútil se calma cuando le das la Jump —dice Katherine balanceando una Jump frente al bebé. Cada vez que la alejaba, este comenzaba a quejarse estirando las manitos.

" _¡Esa es la nueva edición! ¿¡de donde la robaste, maldita gata!? ¡cuando fui a la tienda todavía no había salido!"_

—Oigan, ¿este comportamiento no les recuerda a alguien? —Shimpachi se ajustó las gafas mientras observaba con detenimiento.

" _¡Así es Shimpachi, soy el único y fabuloso Gin-san! ¡Ahora dame la Jump, maldito desperdicio de gato! ¡Quiero ver si Borut* se convierte en el próximo Hokage!"_

—De qué hablas, _megane_ , hoy en día la Jump es popular hasta en los bebés —respondió Kagura meciendo al infante, el cual se rehusaba a quedarse tranquilo.

—No es eso. Esa calva lustrosa, esos ojos afilados, esa cara de protagonista ¿no creen que se les parece a la de alguien? —volvió a preguntar el "cuatro ojos".

—Oh, ya veo lo que quieres decir… —dijo la Yato elevando al bebé por los aires — ¡Es Saitama Jr.! (2)

—¡No entendiste nada!

" _¡Kagura, no digas más! ¡Vas a hacer que nos cancelen! ¡Mira, es Gin-san! ¡Soy yo, Gin-san!"_

—¿Qué estás diciendo mujer estúpida? —dijo la gata arrebatando al niño de las manos de Kagura —está claro que es Ikkaku Jr. (3)

" _¡Qué Ikkaku ni que mierda! El pelo está abajo, ¡salió abajo!"_ —El de la permanente se movía inquieto en el fuerte agarre de Katherine — " _¡Esto es plagio! ¡Ahora sí que nos cancelan! ¿Qué va a pasar con Gin-san, entonces? ¡Oguri Shun, sálvate tú, Oguri Shun!"_ (4)

Sin poder resistirlo más, el de la permanente conectó su pie con la barbilla de la gata la cual lo dejó caer instintivamente. Una vez en el suelo, comenzó a gatear hacia el centro del bar.

" _Solo esperen, idiotas, ¡Gin-san los va a iluminar!"_

—Hey, niño ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Otose mientras lo perseguía junto a los demás.

Gintoki ignoró todos los llamados apresurándose para llegar a su destino. Cuando estuvo posicionado en el lugar correcto, se bajó el pañal y enfrentó a los allí presente. Estando seguro de que todos lo estaban mirando, comenzó a pujar.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Shimpachi acercándose.

—Tal vez esté buscando a Genos (5) —respondió la pelirroja.

—Está revelando su _Bankai_ —dijo la gata, también aproximándose al bebé.

—¿¡Pero es que no pueden pensar en otra cosa!? ¡A lo mejor está intentando decirnos algo! —gritó el de las gafas, alterado.

Antes de que pudiera mediar otra palabra, el niño se levantó y comenzó a gatear al lado contrario de donde se encontraba. Un gigante _kanji_ quedó dibujado, o más bien, "pixelado" en suelo. Los tres adultos se quedaron petrificados mientras veían a una mosca sobrevolar el escrito.

—¡Solo quería cagar! —gritaron al unísono.

—Un momento —dijo la anciana, con mirada conocedora, acercándose al _kanji._

" _¡Eso es vieja bruja! Sabía que tú entenderías. De algo valió que no te pagara la renta todos estos años"_

Otose estudió por un momento lo escrito en el suelo. Subiendo la cabeza, preguntó.

—… ¿Quién es _Gin-kou_? (6)

El de la permanente miró hacia atrás, sudando.

 _¡No funcionó!…_

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1):** "Ginraku", nombre que le da Kagura al bebé que sale en el Anime cap. 51.

 **(2):** Saitama es el protagonista de One Punch Man… xD

 **(3):** 3er oficial de la 11va División en Bleach.

 **(4):** Actor que va a tener el roll de Gintoki en el Live-Action de Gintama.

 **(5):** Coprotagonista de One Punch Man.

 **(6):** "Ginkou", palabra japonesa para "banco".

* * *

 **LadyOper:** Me encantó la participación de Gin-chan en el fic. ¡Gracias Ayumi-chan y Megami-chan por ayudarme con los diálogos de Gintoki! ¡Sin ustedes no hubiese sido lo mismo! x3

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo cap. *v*)/

 **Pd.** Ya sé que la historia se desarrolla un poco lenta, pero por favor, tengan paciencia jejeje. Próximo capítulo: "Mi vida por una permanente natural" …


	4. Lección 4

**LadyOper:** Es lunes y por tanto ¡Otro capítulo, yey! Debo anunciar que este cap. tiene varias palabras vulgares. Lo siento, no puedo hacer que Kagura hable como es debido, ya saben cómo es ella, ¡hay que lavarle la boca con jabón!… xD

Gracias por la espera y los review. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **Lección 4**

" **Mi vida por una permanente natural"**

—Que haya desechables, que haya desechables, que haya desechables… ¡Apresúrate, Sadaharu, Ginraku II nos necesita! — Kagura golpeó suavemente a su mascota urgiéndola a que corriera más rápido. —¡Ahí, esa es la tienda!

El gigante perro blanco se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que su dueña saliera disparada hacia adelante. Sin embargo, como si estuviese acostumbrada, Kagura giró en el aire y abrió su paraguas antes de aterrizar correctamente sobre sus pies.

Haciendo un gran estruendo abrió la puerta de la tienda, y se plantó frente al mostrador con expresión suplicante.

—¡Queremos pañales!

—Ehhh, s-señorita —dijo el dependiente con varias gotas de sudor en el rostro, mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando ayuda. Cuando se percató de que el resto de los clientes se encontraban tan atónitos como él, volvió a bajar la vista hacia la extraña pelirroja — ¿qué tipos de pañales desea?

—¡Los más grandes, súper absorbentes y extra largos que tenga! —respondió ella haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos.

—Se-sección B —el dependiente, aún asustado, señaló con el dedo.

Kagura no se detuvo por un segundo más en lo que corría hacia donde se le indicaba. No podía. Estaba en problemas. Apenas hacían unas cuatro horas desde que habían recogido a Ginraku II y lo habían llevado a la Yorozuya.

Al principio todo había sido muy divertido, jugar con el bebé, hacer el papel de madre. Sin embargo, solo bastó con que el niño la babeara por segunda vez y luego se "hiciera" en los pañales, para que la Yato le pasara sus obligaciones a Shimpachi con la justificación: _todavía soy muy joven para tener hijo_. Pero, ninguno de ellos contaba con que se quedarían sin suministros tan pronto.

—¿¡Por qué el niño tiene que cagarse en todos los capítulos!? Definitivamente la autora de este fic. tiene algún problema con la "mierda"—gritó la Yato corriendo hacia la sección B de la tienda.

Kagura suspiró aliviada cuando identificó el cartel de la sección para bebés. Pasó la vista por la decena de estantes repletos de juguetes, paños, biberones, hasta que pudo dar con aquel destinado a los pañales. Sin embargo, una vez frente a él, no pudo ver ninguno.

—¡Dónde coño escondieron los pañales! —gritó alterada mirando hacia todos lados. —En serio, esto es peor que jugar al "Detective".

Como una escena salida de un Manga, un objeto brilló al costado de la Yato. Kagura giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a un solitario paquete de pañales recostado al final de la línea.

—¡Ahí está! —dijo apresurándose hacia él.

Extendió su brazo agarrando el paquete cuando de repente, una mano ajena se posó sobre la de ella. Subió la vista solo para encontrarse con unos condenadamente familiares, ojos rojos. Kagura trató de zafar el paquete de pañales del agarre del recién llegado sin ningún resultado.

—Oiga, señorita, deje de molestar a los clientes. —dijo el castaño con expresión aburrida.

—Suéltalo bastardo, yo lo vi primero. —respondió aun forcejeando.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

—¡Porque yo soy la protagonista de este capítulo! —dando un grito de guerra, jaló con fuerzas el paquete haciendo que este resbalara de las manos de ambos y saliera volando por los aires. Cayó justamente sobre una de las lámparas de la tienda, no muy lejos de ellos.

Los dos rivales se miraron por un momento antes de salir tras los pañales.

—¿Y tú para que los quieres, China? —preguntó Sougo mientras trataba de subir por una de las columnas de juguetes. En el medio de la acción, uno de sus pies quedó atrapado en la ventana de una casa de Barbie.

—¡Buajajaja, pringado de mierda! —se burló la Yato señalando hacia el castaño. Sin embargo, cuando intentaba también subir por la columna, una bola de muñecos cayó sobre ella haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

—Ah, mira quien habla... —suspiró Okita, mientras la veía esforzándose por salir de la montaña de peluches.

—¡Cállate, sádico bastardo! —gritó pateando a diestra y siniestra, —¡si no consigo esos pañales, mi hijo va a morir!

Sougo logró bajarse del estante. Caminó hacia ella con expresión despreocupada y se dejó caer sobre los muñecos.

—¿¡Oyeee, qué mierda crees que haces!? —le gritó la pelirroja, retorciéndose bajo él en busca de aire. El muy bastardo se había sentado sobre su barriga.

—¿De qué hijo estás hablando? —le preguntó él sin inmutarse.

—¡De mí hijo!

—Sí, sí, ya sé. Eso ya lo dijiste, retardada —Okita soltó un poco de más peso sobre Kagura. —¿tu hijo, con _quién_ exactamente?

—¡Mi hijo con Gin-chan! ¡Ginraku II!

Sougo no lo aguantó más. Dejó caer todo su peso sobre la Yato. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro mientras la veía ponerse morada.

—¿Huuu? ¿Con _danna_? —el castaño subió la vista hacia ella colocando un brazo contra su cuello.

Kagura luchó. ¡El sádico de mierda la quería asfixiar! Podía sentir como el último suspiro de aire dejaba sus pulmones. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un goldfish.

—¿Cómo es que _danna_ pudo "hacerlo" con alguien de cara tan fea? —continuó Okita ignorando los esfuerzos de la pelirroja. —Si vienes buscando pañales, entonces… ¿estás lactando?

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Sougo le agarró un seno y comenzó a manosearlo. La Yato hirvió, literalmente. La sangre se concentró en su cabeza tornando su semblante de un color rojo oscuro. La fuerza que brotó de sus venas fue suficiente para que el gancho que conectó con el bastardo, lo hiciera volar hacia una de las ventanas de la tienda.

El estallido resonó por todo el establecimiento. Varios gritos acompañaron los fuertes sonidos de cristales rompiéndose.

—¿¡Dónde crees que estabas tocando, maldito pervertido!? —le gritó insultada, después de inspirar profundamente.

Sougo se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo y los escombros. Tenía un gran trozo de vidrio encajado en su cabeza, y varios hilillos de sangre recorrían su rosto.

—Ja-ja. Como lo imaginaba, — dijo sonriendo—no han crecido nada…

—¿Qué? ¿¡Qué dijiste!? —la pelirroja se agarró los senos. Su cara roja por la vergüenza y la rabia—¡Te voy a matar! ¡Ahora sí que vas a ir al infierno, maldito sádico!

Kagura se lanzó sobre él, decidida a acabar con la molestia. Esta vez nadie lo salvaría. Hideaki Sorachi tendría que buscar a otro Okita Sougo si quería seguir con Gintama. ¡Iba a hacer pedazos al maldito sádico!

Apenas a unos centímetros de su víctima, un chasquido la detuvo. Subió la vista en busca del sonido justo a tiempo para ver a una de las lámparas chispeando. La misma en la que descansaba el paquete de pañales. La habían roto con unos de los vidrios que había saltado desde la ventana.

Una de las chispas calló sobre el paquete prendiéndole fuego. La llama aterrizó sobre uno de los estantes de peluche, los cuales también comenzaron a arder. La hilera de fuego se esparció rápidamente por el resto de la tienda. Todos comenzaron a apresurarse a la salida mientras gritaban asustados.

Kagura sintió cómo su rostro se llenaba de sudor. Comenzó a reír sin que nada le causara gracia. Un frío metálico la hizo mirar hacia abajo. Tenía un par de esposas apresando sus muñecas. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Sougo se levantó y se quitó el vidrió de la frente ignorando la fuente de sangre que provocó con el gesto.

—Quedas arrestada por alterar el orden público, agredir a un oficial de policía y destruir un local del gobierno. —le dijo con expresión seria.

Kagura tragó en seco. _"¡Sálvame, Ginrakuuu!"_

.

.

.

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **LadyOper:** ¡Gracias por leer! Ya _se está poniendo buena la cosa_ como dicen en mi país xD

Próximo capítulo "Para aquel que no tenga un flequillo en V… ¡sepukku!" …

¡Nos leemos el próximo lunes!

 **Pd.** Le pondré fin a "Mundo de Idiotas" la semana que viene. El último capítulo de "Me rehúso a estar en deuda contigo" estará pronto por aquí. Gracias por la espera.

¡Matta ne! ^o^)/


	5. Lección 5

**Lección 5**

" **Para aquel que no tenga un flequillo en forma de V… ¡sepukku! (Parte 1)"**

 _¡Pafff!_

—¡Suéltame, bastardo retrasado! Cuando salga de aquí voy a aplastar tu despreciable cara ¿¡Me escuchaste!? ¡Heyyy!...

Kagura observó, sin creerlo, cómo el Capitán de la Tercera División del Shinsengumi se alejaba haciendo caso omiso a sus juramentos. Enojada, se lanzó una vez más contra los barrotes que la privaban de su libertad. Apretó los dientes antes de tratar de abrir los hierros con su fuerza sobrehumana. Ningún resultado.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos, se dejó caer al suelo abatida. Aun aguantando los barrotes, descansó su cabeza sobre estos. La rabia la carcomía por dentro, a tal punto, que la hacía ver rojo. Cómo se atrevía ese estúpido a dejarla sola en una maldita celda.

Miró a su alrededor. Sip, definitivamente ese debía ser el calabozo más sucio del Shinsengumi. Las paredes estaban llenas de una capa de mugre, tan tupida, que no se podía ver el color original del muro. Con una inhalación profunda, trató de contener su frustración.

Grave error.

A sus pulmones entró toda la fetidez que rodeaban el lugar. Orina, sudor, sangre, y hasta algunos olores indescriptibles, se mezclaban para dar un conjunto de hediondez que ya comenzaba a marearla.

Un chillido a su espalda la hizo girar rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras observaba su peor pesadilla. "No puede ser", pensó levantándose lentamente. Nada podía ser peor.

A tan solo unos metros de ella se postraba la cucaracha más grande que jamás hubiera visto. Aunque, en realidad, apenas sobrepasaba los cinco centímetros de largo, a los ojos de Kagura era una monstruosidad.

Dando un brinco se pegó al extremo más apartado de la celda. —¡Aléjate, bicho! —le gritó colocando sus manos en cruz como si pretendiera exorcizar a un demonio. El insecto la ignoró y continuó con su tarea.

La pelirroja contuvo el aliento cuando las antenas de este, bailando en el aire, apuntaron hacia ella. Con un lamento, se apretujó aún más contra la pared. De manera sigilosa y tratando de evitar que la cucaracha diera otro paso, recogió su sombrilla que yacía en el suelo. Una vez ésta, en sus manos, comenzó a disparar como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—¡Buajajaja, ahora quién es la que corre! —se burló la Yato, con cara de lunática, mientras observaba al animal huir en busca de refugio. Estaba volviendo un caos el lugar. El fuego abierto hizo saltar en pedazos la capa de musgo que cubría las paredes, así como abrió cientos de agujeros en aquellos lugares por donde pasaba el insecto.

Para suerte de Kagura, una de sus balas logró conectar con su objetivo. La cucaracha cayó de espaldas moviendo descontroladamente sus seis patas. Luego de largos segundos, quedó inmóvil.

La Yato suspiró aliviada, acercándose para comprobar su trabajo. Con la punta de su zapato le dio un suave toque a la cucaracha. Luego uno más fuerte. Y otro.

Colocando los brazos en forma de jarra, sonrió de oreja a oreja. —¡Muajajaja, nada puede derrotar a la reina de Kabuki…—El fuerte chillido que salió del insecto interrumpió sus palabras. Kagura miró con horror mientras su pesadilla volvía a la vida.

Los agudos gritos del animal la hicieron caer de rodillas tapándose los oídos. No, esa no era una cucaracha normal. "¡Es un _amanto_!", concluyó la pelirroja. "¿¡Qué mierda está pasando aquí!? ¡Esto es peor que un maldito libro de Kafka!", gritó para sus adentros mientras trataba de alejarse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

La Yato subió la vista lentamente, contemplando lugar antes de sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente. De las paredes, anteriormente agujereadas, comenzaron a salir cientos de cucarachas que corrían a rodear a su compañera caída. El suelo rápidamente se convirtió en un manto negro de insectos.

Kagura se levantó asqueada limpiándose de aquellas que intentaban caminar sobre ella. Comenzó a pisotear uno por uno a los "bichos" que la asediaban. Una de sus fuertes pisadas le hizo perder un zapato, el cual voló hacia el otro extremo de la celda y fue rápidamente engullido por el mar de _amantos_. Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio cientos de antenas apuntarla. Venían a por ella.

Saltando en un solo pies se lanzó hacia los barrotes de la celda. —¡Juro que te mataré, maldito sádico de mierda! —

.

.

.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, seguido de un sonoro estornudo.

"¿Gripe?", pensó mientras abría una cajita de chicles. "Seguro que esa China idiota me la pegó".

Sougo miró hacia atrás. Con la vista, comprobó la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al recordar la expresión de la Yato cuando la había dejado en la celda. Su diversión aumentó, aún más, al imaginarla tratando de romper los barrotes.

"No vas a poder salir de ahí nunca, China", rio para sus adentros, "ese calabozo está hecho especialmente para monstruos como tú".

Satisfecho consigo mismo, continuó su camino hacia su habitación. Al final, no todo había salido tan mal. Era cierto que en un principio había ido a por sus nuevos instrumentos de tortura, pero terminar el día con su rival en el calabozo lo llenaba de un gozo indescriptible.

"Ahhh, pero al final no conseguí esos pañales", suspiró frustrado mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos. "¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer con el enano?".

Entró a su cuarto sigilosamente mientras pensaba en su nuevo plan. —Estoy en casa. —dijo cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente— Lo siento, no pude conseguir los pañales que tanto querías.

Para su sorpresa, el cuarto estaba tranquilo. Demasiado silencioso para su gusto. —Tendrás que quedarte así por un tiempo —continuó con su voz monótona característica mientras paseaba la vista por los alrededores. Un destello rojo lo hizo girar hacia su mesa. Con una media sonrisa, se acercó. —¡Ahí estás!

Sougo se agachó frente a la encimera que tenía en el centro del cuarto y capturó a su presa. —Te encontré —dijo levantando a un niño de apenas dos años, que lo miraba aterrado. El pequeño comenzó a patear en el aire tratando de zafarse, aunque le era difícil debido al pijama de rosas que cubría su diminuto cuerpo.

Sougo le dedicó una sonrisa malévola mientras lo observaba sacudirse. —Vamos, yo sé que estás feliz de verme. — le dijo con una voz propia de una escena de terror, mientras lo colocaba en el piso. De su bolsillo extrajo un par de esposas y amarró sus manitos a las patas de la mesa. —Ahora, ¿ya decidiste el vestido que te pondremos hoy?

Los ojos del bebé se abrieron de forma exorbitante. Comenzó a negar frenéticamente su cabeza, pataleando sobre el suelo. El castaño se deleitó con la imagen del chiquillo temblando como una hoja debido a _él_.

"Este es el mejor día de mi vida", pensó abriendo su closet. De su interior, extrajo unos cuantos vestidos de diferentes colores. Manteniendo su cara de póker, se giró hacia el infante y levantó uno de los trajes.

—¿Azul? —le preguntó, —¿O rojo? —Sougo no se perdió el estremecimiento que, sus palabras, le provocaron al niño. El semblante del castaño se volvió oscuro mientras se acercaba. Una sonrisa malvada acentuó sus ojos de asesino —Entonces el rojo.

El bebé no perdió el tiempo, una vez tuvo de frente a su captor, soltó un chorro de orine tan largo que le mojó todo el rostro. Sougo cayó al suelo, maldiciendo, en lo que limpiaba su cara. Aprovechando la distracción, el infante rápidamente se zafó de las esposas y salió corriendo de la habitación.

El sádico subió la vista, sus ojos llameaban por la furia. Por primera vez se arrepentía de haber perdido el paquete de pañales. Miró hacia abajo listo para castigar al odioso mocoso.

"¡Mierda!", pensó recogiendo los grilletes vacíos. Le había colocado las esposas para adultos. Con un gruñido se levantó y hecho a correr detrás del niño.

.

.

.

* * *

—Una cucaracha, dos cucarachas, tres cucarachas…

Convertida en una bola y con lagrimillas en sus ojos, Kagura deliraba frente a la puerta de la celda que la confinaba. Luego de romper la litera, el inodoro y de zafar algún que otro ladrillo por su pelea contra los insectos, había logrado erradicarlos a todos.

Ese maldito sádico iba a pagar muy caro por esto, se prometió a sí misma por enésima vez. Incluso en su delirio, una llama de furia contenida la mantenía lúcida. Sin embargo, se encontraba a punto de perder la poca compostura que le quedaba.

Podía sentirlo, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a temblar en vísperas a la transformación. Su visión se volvió roja mientras su corazón se aceleraba, apresurando la sangre por sus venas. Iba a destruir el lugar, iba a convertirlo en cenizas al igual que a todo el Shinsengumi.

Imaginando la cara sonriente del sádico de mierda que se había atrevido a aprisionarla, concentró toda la fuerza en sus brazos. Se levantó decidida y comenzó a tirar de los barrotes. Un chirrido metálico la premió, esta vez. "Tú puedes hacerlo Kagura, solo un poco más", se animó mientras empujaba con más fuerza.

Un golpe y luego el sonido de unas llaves trasteando la cerradura de la puerta principal del calabozo, la hizo detenerse.

—¿A qué estás jugando, estúpido sádico? —dijo, escupiendo las últimas palabras, cuando la puerta quedó entreabierta. Una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujó en el rostro. —Ven aquí para poder darte tu merecido de una vez y por todas.

A pesar de sus palabras provocadoras, nadie se presentó. Kagura alzó una ceja, —¿Huh? No me digas que ahora tienes miedo. —se burló —No te preocupes, me aseguraré de dejar esa asquerosa cara tuya irreconocible.

La pelirroja se sorprendió cuando un pequeño chiquillo entró, agitado, al calabozo. Estaba vestido de un pijama rozado con rosas rojas, aunque Kagura podía jurar que se trataba de un niño. Sin embargo, lo que más la asombró fueron sus grandes ojos azules y el inusual flequillo en forma de "V" que dominaba su frente.

De pronto, la respuesta se hizo clara en su cabeza —No puede ser, tú eres…

.

.

.

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **LadyOper:** ¡Gracias por leer y por la espera! Como siempre, dejen su review para cualquier crítica, sugerencia o simplemente decir "¡Me gustooo!" xD

¡Nos leemos pronto! *o*)/

 **Próximo capítulo:** "Para aquel que no tenga un flequillo en forma de V… ¡sepukku! (Parte 2)"


End file.
